Morning at Midnight
by JessMist
Summary: Junjou Egoist. Nowaki X Hiroki. Contains yaoi and BL and etc.


**Title:** Morning at Midnight  
**Fandom:** Junjou Romantica (Egoist)  
**Pairing:** Hiroki Kamijou x Nowaki Kusama  
**Word Count:** 1,648  
**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters in any way shape or form. It is the property of Nakamura Shungiku. I wrote this simply as a fan fiction.

Nowaki slowly brushed a little strand of hair out of his love's face. Hiroki was already asleep. It was only 11:00pm and Nowaki had just gotten home from the hospital where he worked. Hiroki looked like such an angel. The blue light peering through the window was hitting his features perfectly. He secretly loved it when Hiroki beat him home, this was the only time he had to study his Hiro-san's features so closely like this. The arch of his eyebrows, the smooth curve of his slightly parting lips, his chestnut hair falling in his face, everything that made up his beautiful Hiro-san.

He had to be careful not to wake him up. Hiro-san had already caught him studying his features countless times before, and he would simply explode with fury.

After about three more minuets, Nowaki stood up from beside the bedside and walked into the kitchen. He figured he'd make himself a bite to eat before heading off to bed. He was halfway through heating up some left over beef stew when he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. He turned around to see Hiroki stumbling lazily to the kitchen table and sitting down.

"I just want two eggs today." He mumbled before laying his head on the table. This was strange… His Hiro-san only ate eggs at breakfast. Did Hiro-san think it was the morning? Nowaki let out a little chuckle and started to fry the eggs for Hiroki.

When he was done, he sat down the eggs for Hiroki, and sat down opposite him and began eating his soup. He figured he test him. "Good morning Hiro-san!" Nowaki said cheerfully and smiled.

"Morning…" Hiroki muttered. Aha! So Hiro-san really did think it was morning time! "What are you doing in your work clothes?" Hiroki said with a mouthful of egg. "I though you didn't have to go in until later today."

"Well, I just haven't had a chance to change yet. I just got home about thirty minuets ago, Hiro-san." Nowaki giggled. "You mean you just now got home?" Hiroki had already finished his "breakfast" and was staring him down. "I did just get home." Nowaki giggled again. This was simply too cute. His Hiro-san looked so confused. He finally pointed at the stove clock and laughed, "Hiro-san, it's only 11:30pm! You just woke up thinking it was early."

Nowaki laughed out loud as he watched the emotions of confusion go to shock and then go to annoyance on his love's face. "Ugh! You brat." Hiroki crossed his arms and grimaced. He flushed a deep shade of red.

"Well Hiro-san", Nowaki suppressed his giggle, "Since you're awake, would you like to take another bath with me?" Nowaki instinctively dodged the fury of swipes issued by the now even more flustered Hiroki. "Absolutely not!" Hiroki said stiffly. "I'm just going to go read some until I get tired again." And with that, he stormed to their room and slammed the door.

Nowaki watched after his love. He just thought about how extremely lucky he was, to be the person who could make Hiro-san get flustered like that. He was the one who could bring out that color in his cheeks. He made Hiro-san nervous. That alone could get him through anything. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower, since it looked like Hiro-san wouldn't be joining him for a bath.

When he had undressed and was about to step in the shower, he noticed one of Hiro-san's books was laying on the bathroom counter. He didn't think too much about it though, and started the shower. He started to wash his hair, when he heard someone open the door. He turned around, startled, and slipped.

He slipped and fell. He felt someone try to catch him, and only caught his left arm. This was enough for his fall not to be too serious. Nevertheless, he fell back over the side of the tub and hit the floor. This brought Hiroki, who Nowaki realized had been his somewhat savior, along with him.

"Damn!" Hiroki had said. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry. Are you hurt anywhere, Hiro-san?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just came in here because I thought my damn book was in here." Hiroki said. Then Hiroki caught site of Nowaki… being there beside him… naked, and suddenly he was red from head to foot. Nowaki noticed that he had gotten so red and realized too that he was here naked. He thought again of his luck for being able to bring such a beautiful color to his love's cheeks.

He reached over to put his hands on either side of Hiroki's face. "Thank you so much for saving me Hiro-san." He whispered. "Can I give you a thank you kiss?"

Hiroki's jaw was clenched too tight from being so flustered that he couldn't respond quick enough, where Nowaki's lips had already crushed his. Nowaki kissed him softly. Licking Hiro-san's bottom lip every now and then, holding his face to his. He tried to get Hiro-san's clothes as wet as he could so he'd be forced to take them off. He succeed by pulling his Hiro-san onto his lap, practically soaking his pajama pants.

"Too bad Hiro-san." Nowaki grinned. "Now your clothes are all wet, guess you have to take them off, I don't want you to get sick." He reached down to pull Hiroki's shirt above his head and off. He felt Hiroki shiver from the cold air touching his wet skin, and Nowaki pulled him up, holding him as he stepped back in the shower where the hot water was still running. He stood his blushing Hiro-san up so he could pull of his soaked bottoms. "You brat. You planned this." Hiroki muttered. "No way, Hiro-san! I already said I was sorry, I didn't mean to fall like that, I just want to thank you for catching me." Nowaki smiled down at his now naked love. "Allow me to thank you?" Nowaki asked, as he wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist.

Hiroki nodded into his shoulder as Nowaki pulled their bodies closer. Nowaki began to place kiss after kiss on Hiro-san's neck, letting the hot water warm them. He reached down between them to stroke both of their hardening members together in his hand. He felt Hiro-san let out another shiver against him, but this wasn't from cold. Hiroki's hands were clutching to his shoulders and he let out soft moans.

Nowaki reached his free hand down to the back of Hiroki, to tease his opening. He felt around the entrance, where it was already wet from the water pouring on them. He stroked harder and faster as their breathing turned to panting. He pushed a finger inside, where it was so hot. Hotter than the water falling on them. He stroked and stroked as he moved his finger. He inserted another. Hiro-san's gripped his shoulders harder, digging into him. Nowaki brought his face back to Hiroki's and took his lips in his. This time he placed his tongue in, feeling around his love's mouth, feeling the heat of everything around them. It was close to the hottest he'd every been.

He pulled his fingers out, and thrust them back in, preparing his love as best he could, the water would help. Hiro-san's moans started to become louder and Nowaki pulled his fingers out. He then picked Hiroki up, holding him against himself, as Hiroki wrapped his legs around his waist. Nowaki reached down, lining himself up with his love's entrance, and slowly started to push into him. Hiroki dug deeper into his shoulders and he buried his crimson face between his neck and shoulder as he let out a deep moan.

Once Nowaki had fully immersed into his love, he pulled back to kiss Hiro-san while he adjusted to his size. Hiroki groaned into his mouth as he readied himself. Nowaki sucked on Hiroki's bottom lip and started to move out. He pulled out about halfway before plunging slowly back in. Hiroki nipped at Nowaki's to lip as a sign of impatience. Nowaki grinned into the kiss and speed things up. He started to thrust in and out, kissing Hiro-san more and more deeply, trying to suppress his own moans of pleasure. He put Hiro-san's back softly against the wall of the shower, so he could still hold him, and reach a hand down to relieve some of Hiro-san's pressure. He stroked him, matching up with the thrusts, faster and faster until they both were almost at the ends of their ropes.

He kissed harder and harder, thrust harder and harder, and stroked harder and harder, until finally he couldn't hold it anymore and fell off the edge. He came, and his love followed, spraying their chests with white.

He sat them down on the floor of the shower as they both held each other and caught their breaths. The once hot water had started to run a little colder from being on so long. He leaned back and started to splash some water on them, washing them off. When they were both almost back to normal, the stood up and turned the facets off. Nowaki grabbed two towels off the counter and they dried off. He also handed Hiro-san his book. "Here you go Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled. Hiroki took the book and hit Nowaki over the head with it. "I know you planned this all somehow, so you'd better not let me catching you taking my books again." Hiroki stated stiffly, looking over at the wall. Nowaki chuckled. "Okay Hiro-san. I promise." And he bent down and kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Thanks again for saving me Hiro-san. I love you."

"I love you too…….. brat."

------------------------------------------------------------

I love feeback. :3 Just so you guys know... :hugs:


End file.
